Remembranzas
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque todo su pasado giraba en torno a él y verlo era revivir un recuerdo tras otro


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo no hago lucro con ellos. Solo me distraigo y los distraigo

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo acabe XD

Llevo días con este fanfic. Creí que no lo acabaría. Primero quería llamarlo dejavú. Es que me gusta decir eso. Luego fue el hilo rojo del destino y ahora remembranzas. Ni siquiera sabía que significaba esa palabra cuando la puse de título. Quería actualizar entre destinos y coincidencias y en su lugar cree esto. Uff no he dormido bien para crearla. Pero esta lista. Wiiii

Espero que les guste mucho y me dejen un review

Con todo corazón para ustedes

Freya Uchiha

* * *

**REMEMBRANZAS**

**25 de Agosto**

**La carta de Hogwarts  
**

Limpiar su casa siempre había sido una aventura, sobretodo porque ésta nunca terminaba de estar limpia. Suspirando abrió la última caja del día y vió que eran cosas de cuando asistía a Hogwarts.

Su carta estaba ahí.

**_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_**

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Querido señor: Harry James Potter_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora_

**_Uniforme_**

_ Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores._

_Una capa de invierno._

_**Libros**_

_ Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk__Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot__Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling__Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch__Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore__Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger__Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander__Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

**_Resto del equipo_**

_1 varita._

_1 caldero._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

_ Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

**_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_**

Sonriendo la devolvió a la caja y decidió que la llevaría a Hogwarts para revisarla con más calma. Quizá podría mostrarsela a Teddy. Habían pasado ¿cuantos años desde que cerró esta caja? Examinando con cuidado vió que había una fotografía de todos los gryffindors de su generación que seguían vivos después de la guerra.

Sonrió.

En ese instante notó algo que no había visto nunca antes. Un cabello platinado a lo lejos se observó y Harry pudo observar a un pequeño (muy pequeño) Draco Malfoy dándole la mano a una ya graduada Cho Chang. Abriendo los ojos sorprendido notó como él parecía darle algo y la chica se sonrojaba. Nunca había visto esa expresión en ninguno de los dos.

Y recordó a Draco Malfoy, su primer enemigo y a Cho Chang, su primer amor.

_Y se preguntó que sería de ambos._

* * *

**27 de Septiembre **

**El regreso del gato vagabundo**

Harry alzó la vista de su libro para buscar con su mirada a Ron, por segunda vez. Estaban en la cafetería de Lavander por primera vez y a su lado Hermione, vestida de medimaga, parloteaba de cómo una simple broma con un tostador se había vuelto una catástrofe cuando la anciana "despertó" su herencia mágica mojando el pan quemado que acababa de caer en su cara, y dada su mayor edad, los inefables se habían interpuesto en su "sanación", pues no la dejaban ir ni a San Mungo ni al hospital muggle.

Harry rió imaginandose la escena. Podía ver a la viejita poniendo el pan y luego de un gran rato preguntarse que andaba mal, asomar su cabeza y _pam_. Un pan en la cara.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su libro cuando escuchó una voz conocida. Era elegante y suave como la recordaba. Mucho más ronca que antes y captó de inmediato su atención. No queriendo ser obvio, miró a Hermione que continuaba hablando para ella misma y buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquel sonido. Era Draco Malfoy. Estaba pidiendo un café, llevaba un sombrero de lana negro y unos guantes verdes igual que su bufanda. Harry lo observó con detenimiento fijandose en los cambios que habían ocurrido en él. Estaba más alto y seguía siendo delgado. Se veía más fuerte y a diferencia de su padre a su edad, llevaba el cabello rubio desordenado y corto.

_No sabía que había regresado._

Malfoy se sentó entonces en un pequeño asiento junto a la barra y se apoyó en ella como un niño pequeño, mientras murmuraba algo hacia Lavander que reía suavemente. Lavander dijo algo y él sonrío feliz como un niño pequeño atrayendo la atención de muchos. Harry tomó un trago de té y se preguntó si Malfoy sabía lo guapo y atractivo que podía ser cuando hacía esto. Es decir, no siempre podías ver al epitome de los sangre puras actuar como un adorable niño pequeño con la mirada ilusionada.

Y aunque Malfoy no parecía estar consciente de ello o no le importaba, Lavander si que lo hacía. Recorrió con su mirada a la mayoría de sus clientes mientras el rubio hojeaba el menú y negó con la cabeza mientras movía los labios hacia una chica en la mesa junto a la ventana

___«__Si lo hago sonreír de n__uevo, me debes otros 20 dólares»_.-decía

La chica aceptó la apuesta y Lavander le ofreció a Malfoy un pequeño pastel de chocolate gratis.

-¿Cúal es el truco Lavander?-dijo mirando sospechosamente su plato

-¿Truco?¿Cúal truco? Soy un gryffindor. No tenemos trucos. Esos se los dejamos a los slytherin.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa inocente

-Gryffindor taimada. Algo estás haciendo.

-Esta bien, esta bien- admitió- Estoy comercializando tu presencia.

Esta vez Malfoy rió suavemente y se oyeron suspiros en las chicas de las mesas de al lado. Hermione por supuesto ni se enteraba. Su mirada se enfocó en los chicos que también le veían y sin quererlo frunció el ceño. La rubia, feliz de conseguir dinero tan fácil sonrió con prepotencia y fue entonces que sus miradas chocaron y se dió cuenta de la vigilancia que ejercía sobre su rubio cliente. Frunció el ceño y le dijo algo al rubio que provocó que su mirada se enfocara en Harry. Ojos grises se toparon con los verdes después de tanto tiempo y permanecieron en ellos hasta que Lavander dijo algo más y Malfoy frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Hermione de reojo.

Muchos suspiraron dandose cuenta que el show se había acabado. Draco Malfoy volvía a ser intocable y Harry observó como tras miradas y cuchicheos le veían a él.

-Damelo para llevar-escuchó la suave voz.

La muchacha asintió e hizo el pedido, mientras miraba con frialdad hacia la puerta. Cuando Malfoy hizo lo mismo Harry supo que Ron había hecho su aparición y feliz de verlo, le saludó y sonrió.

-Vendré después Brownie.

-Adiós Dragón-escuchó

Cuando volvió su mirada, Draco Malfoy no estaba.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -Preguntó Ron.

Negando con la cabeza, Harry recordó que Malfoy era así desde que había terminado la guerra. Era tan difícil verlo, que los dias en que deseaba que Malfoy pasara de él parecían nunca haber ocurrido. Era como si odiara Inglaterra y a Harry no le sorprendió, pues pese a su situación de libertad la mayoría de las personas no olvidaban su apoyo hacia el que no debía ser nombrado y le insultaban y atacaban en ocasiones. Y como respuesta, luego de un tiempo, Draco Malfoy se había ido. Había transferido su fortuna, sellado Malfoy Manor y desaparecido. Solo sabía que había estado en otros lugares porque de vez en cuando lo escuchaba de alguno de sus conocidos.

_Era como un gato vagabundo que iba y venía y nunca se quedaba._

Era cierto, se dijo. Draco Malfoy era como un gato. Ellos eran hermosos, silenciosos, inteligentes y mortíferos. Harry lo vería venir de vez en cuando a Inglaterra, si se enteraba a tiempo, pero en cuanto lo viera por ahí paseando Draco Malfoy se escaparía otra vez. Sus pocos encuentros terminaban con miradas frías y sin embargo Harry no podía dejar de admirarle en la lejanía con la esperanza de que un día se acercase a él.

Por un momento, solo por un instante, envidió la confianza con que ambos rubios se trataron. Solo por un instante deseo que Lavander no lo odiara a él y a sus amigos para que él pudiera preguntarle por el slytherin sin salir dañado. Solo por un mínimo instante sonrió por la imagen de Draco Malfoy quejandose como niño pequeño.

_Y entonces recordó que Draco Malfoy le odiaba._

_Y nunca le sonreíria así._

* * *

**31 de Octubre**

**El aniversario de la muerte de sus padres**

Harry cruzó sus ojos con los ojos castaños que se veían a través de la máscara. Ron, Hermione y él estaban en Godric Hollow, admirando su cuarto de bebé, cuando un mortífago llegó y les quitó las varitas. Ron se había tensado y se había puesto delante de Harry y Hermione para protegerlos de la maldición que parecía a punto de lanzar, y Hermione lo había cubierto a él. Por eso, mirando su varita en manos del seguidor del Lord que ahora le apuntaba con la varita, totalmente rodeado de personas con capucha, con dos personas que le protegiesen y dieran su vida por él, y una varita a punto de lanzarle la maldición, solo pudo pensar que había visto esta escena antes. Cuando era un bebé y sus dos padres eran los protagonistas, el 31 de Octubre de 1981.

Con un leve risa el mago alzó su varita y les apuntó a los tres

_¿Quien iba a ser primero?_

_¿Harry? ¿Ron? ¿Hermione?_

Pensando en lo irreal de la situación, Harry se preguntó que podía hacer para evitar que lo que había pasado una vez se repitiera. Empujó a Hermione atrás de él y enfrentó sin miedo al otro. No le permitiría que los tocara, que lo hicieran quedarse solo otra vez.

Fue entonces cuando vio el cabello platinado, que en otros tiempo perteneciera a Lucius Malfoy, aparecer a la vez que un escudo protector lo cubrió a él y sus amigos. Rayos rojos entonces imposibilitaron a sus atacantes y los chocaron contra la pared. Sus varitas rodaron por el suelo y dos aurores más hicieron su entrada.

-Estan capturados-se oyó una singular voz.

-Buen trabajo Malfoy-se escuchó una voz triunfante.-Tenías razón

_Malfoy_

-¿Se encuentran bien?-escuchó la voz de otra persona, pero no pudo detectarla. Él solo tenía ojos para Malfoy que quitaba la máscara de la persona, revelando a un hombre castaño de aproximadamente 30 años de edad. Estaba ahí, con la varita en la mano y a unos metros de él atándolos junto a su compañero para que no se escapasen. Fue entonces cuando su mente lo comprendió

_Estaban vivos_

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Harry supo que lo que sentía, más que preocupación, era alivio. Alivio de que Malfoy no estaba ahí para hechizarlos sino para protegerles, de que había acabado, que estaban bien.

Y a la vez sintió sorpresa de verlo ahí, en Inglaterra, vistiendo un traje de auror. Él lo imaginaba como pocionista, inefable o empresario.. pero nunca auror. Malfoy, por el contrario no parecía sentir nada con respecto a su encuentro, solo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada mientras tomaba al hombre de su capucha y con la varita lo unía a los demás para después desaparecerse.

-Harry ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Colin

-Si ¿Cómo...?

-Oh, Malfoy detecto una acumulación de magia cuando estabamos cerca de aquí y dijo que, o tenías una fiesta o estaban a punto de matarte. Lo cual era lo segundo porque insistí que tu no harías una fiesta sin invitarme y ...

Sin seguir escuchando a Colin e ignorando la mirada de Ron y Hermione sobre él, observó el lugar donde Malfoy había desaparecido y se permitió respirar. No había perdido a sus amigos como perdió a sus padres. No se había quedado solo, como cuando era bebé. No había sido atacado por un seguidor rubio de ojos grises. No había sido marcado de por vida.

Por el contrario, Draco Malfoy lo había salvado y, gracias a él, había salido vivo y sin un solo rasguño.

-¿Cómo es que Draco Malfoy es un auror?-preguntó Hermione

-Fue transferido hace una semana.-Aclaró Colin-Es uno de los aurores superiores dado que era el jefe de Aurores del ministerio Francés.

-¿Jefe de Aurores del ministerio francés?-gritó Ron sorprendido-No me jodas

-Increíble-murmuró Hermione- ¿No lo crees Harry? -como Harry seguía viendo hacia la nada miró a Ron y a Colin sin saber que hacer.

-Compañero-dijo Ron poniendole una mano en el hombro-¿Estás bien?

-Si...Salgamos de aquí

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación donde un día perdió todo lo que tuvo, Harry volteó y vio a Ron y Hermione a su lado tal como desde hace años. Y recordó, que en otros tiempos, rodeado de mortífagos que querían eliminarle y con Ron y Hermione defendiendole, Draco Malfoy se negó a reconocerlos y con ello, les salvó la vida a los tres.

_Y se preguntó cual fue la razón por la que lo había hecho_

* * *

******4 de Noviembre  
**

**La adopción  
**

Cuando vió la mirada triste y desesperada en los ojos verde aqua que poseía el niño que los magos de servicio social querían poner bajo la tutoría de uno de ellos, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que él podría darle una vida mejor a ese niño que igual que él, había sufrido el maltrato de quienes debieron protegerlo y amarlo.

Pero adoptar a un niño era una gran responsabilidad, más cuando provenía de una linea sucesora sangrepura tal como lo eran los Carrow, que no se veían contentos con la posibilidad de que su actuar sea reflejado al público en general y prometían una lenta tortura a quien se atreviese a intervenir entre ellos y el pequeño. Por eso cuando la sanadora preguntó si alguno podría hacerse cargo de él, se dió cuenta que todos los magos dando frías y ridículas excusas salían de la habitación. La anciana entonces lo miró con una súplica en los ojos, sin embargo Harry no estaba seguro de sí podría criar a alguien, siendo que él ya cuidaba a Teddy desde que Andrómeda había muerto.

Hizo planes en su cabeza ¿Sería capaz de criarlos a ambos? ¿Podría atender con éxito a dos niños que estaban pasando por un evento traumático?

-Yo...

Unos pasos apresurados se dirigieron a la habitación y Harry vio a Draco Malfoy llegar a la reunión alegando que tenía un trabajo importante y no había podido llegar a tiempo. Estaba agitado y herido, y podría decirse que respiraba con dificultad, pero parecía dispuesto a averiguar la razón por la que se había solicitado su prescencia.

Casi esperando que el rubio se hiciera el desentendido, Harry lo vio escuchar a la anciana mientras analizaba al pequeño en la habitación. Era probable que regresara a sus tíos si nadie lo quería, y por un momento consideró la opción de pedirle a Malfoy que le hiciera ese favor. Pero Malfoy vivía solo y era auror. Harry era maestro de DCAO en Hogwarts y ya encontraba difícil ser un buen padre sin descuidar su trabajo

_¿Cómo podría Draco Malfoy realizar misiones y atender al niño al mismo tiempo?_

Decidiendo que su petición era egoísta, bajo la mirada.

Además ¿Quién era él para pedirle a Malfoy un favor? ¿No había sido él le había dicho al rubio que él era la persona equivocada? ¿Él que había alejado a Malfoy de él desde un principio?¿El que le había echado en cara más de una vez haber salvado su vida?

-Entiendo-escuchó la voz de Malfoy y su mente regresó al punto de reunión.-¿Entonces dice que él es un sangrepura?

-Sí, pero tiene el don de la adivinación así que cuando predijo que uno de ellos moriría, ellos quisieron deshacerse lo más pronto de él, diciendo que era un mounstruo. Le maltrataron severamente y...

Asintiendo, Malfoy soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia el niño, ignorandolo a él. Se agachó a su altura y le sonrió suavemente, para después acariciarle la cabeza.

-Hola-dijo suavemente. Harry no sabía que el rubio pudiese hablar con tanta calidez pero aun así el niño tembló y lo miró con miedo.- Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy-dijo sin detenerse y Harry se permitió mirar la escena en lugar de salir como debió haber hecho. Su voz le recordaba tanto a la voz de Remus. Firme, tranquila, consoladora...- ¿Cúal es tu nombre?

-Matthew-Tartamudeó El Niño

-Quiero que sepas-le dijo seriamente-que si vas conmigo, cumpliras mis exigencias.-Harry frunció el ceño y caminó hacia él pero la maga del servicio social le hizo una señal de silencio con una sonrisa mientras le hacía la seña de que siguiera observando- Crecerás con el protocolo de los sangrepuras, tendrás clases privadas para aprender modales, historia e idiomas, asistirás a Hogwarts, manipularas negocios, obedeceras mis órdenes y nunca, nunca, podrás ser el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Sin embargo- dijo suavizando la mirada- apelare a la ley pureblood para que tus tíos no puedan acercarse a tí nunca más, vivirás conmigo y yo te protegere de los que quieran dañarte, serás como un hermano pequeño y me encargaré de que vivas lo más felizmente posible que pueda.

-¿Y no me temerás?-lo escuchó tartamudear

-He temido a muchas cosas-dijo Draco tirándose a un lado de él-he temido a mis padres cuando estaban vivos, al Lord Oscuro cuando amenazó con acabar conmigo, he temido que Harry Potter me abandonase en las llamas y al mundo mágico cuando me despreciaban por ser mortífago. Ser distinto es un asco- dijo - pero he aprendido con el tiempo, que tener miedo de algo es menos enloquecedor cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado. Ser adivino es un don y debe haber una razón por la lo posees, salvar vidas, mejorar cosas, aprender sobre el mundo, yo que sé. Es decir, mirame-dijo mostrando su capa- Soy auror. No necesito muchos dones como para alzar mi varita contra alguien y quedar totalmente herido y lleno de lodo-el niño rió suavemente.-¿Entonces irás conmigo? Te prometo no maldecir a tus tíos

El niño lo observó por segundos y Harry se preguntó porque tanta observación, pero por un segundo pensó que Malfoy, de verdad, podría ir y maldecirlos y miró a la sanadora que parecía tener una mirada de terror al pensar en la misma opción

-¿De verdad no puedes maldecirlos?-escuchó una voz infantil

La cejas de Draco se alzaron y dió una pequeña carcajada

-¿Quieres que lo haga? Puedo hacerlo, conozco trucos que ..

-¡Señor Malfoy!-escuchó a la trabajadora social- No puede ir hechizando gente ¡Se supone que usted es un auror!

-¡¿Por qué no?!-se quejaron ambos y sin poderlo evitar Harry sonrió, para poca satisfacción de Draco que no parecía contento de verlo ahí.

-Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo Draco-dijo suavemente la anciana.

-Fue díficil-fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

-Señor Malfoy-dijo entonces uno de los Carrow-No existen pruebas de que..

Harry se interpuso en su camino.

-Claro que existen y a menos que no ...

-Quitate Potter-dijo fríamente el rubio y lo hizo al lado. Entonces sacó la varita y apuntó- Auror Malfoy para usted Señor Carrow. Y le notifico que si interfiere en este proceso o intenta acercarse a mí y mi nuevo protegido voy a invadir su casa y no pararé hasta encontrar algo que lo lleve a Azkabán.

Ese día, Harry recordaría su propia infancia, salvada por un gigante que le diría lo único y especial que era, y vería a Matthew, con la misma edad que él tenía en ese entonces, sonreírle a su propio héroe. Aunque este héroe era un poco malvado en su opinión.

-Sabe Señor Potter-empezó la anciana que al igual que él veía como se marchaban los otros dos- Conocí a Draco Malfoy el día que estuvo sentado en ese banco por primera vez a sus 4 años. Sus padres también parecían haber amenazado a todo mundo para que se alejasen de él. Y Severus Snape, estaba ahí, donde usted estuvo mirandolo igual que usted, con pena y entendimiento. Sabía que si lo presionaba usted cederia y sería un gran padre, pero en el fondo esperaba que Draco llegara a tiempo.

-¿Por qué Snape no lo adoptó entonces?- Preguntó curioso. Draco hubiera sido tan diferente...

-Él no quería oponerse a los Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo era su padrino. Si Draco dejaba de ser un Malfoy perdería ese derecho sobre él. Y sería como si estuviera perdiendo a su hijo...

Ese día se enteraría por mano de la anciana sanadora, que Draco había sido maltratado cruelmente durante su infancia, y había ocupado el banco que Matthew estaba ocupando por lo menos 3 veces. Que había sido criado por Snape en su mayoría y que había donado una gran parte de su herencia para la formación y mantenimiento de 3 orfanatos que se crearon luego de la guerra.

_Ese día Harry sonreiría orgulloso, por primera vez de Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**25 de Agosto**

**Preparandose para Hogwarts**

**La tienda de madam Malkin**

A la edad de once años, Harry había descubierto que era un mago, y en su primera exploración del mundo mágico había encontrado a un niño de 11 años, llamado Draco Malfoy, en la tienda de Madam Malkin. Draco Malfoy era una copia elegante del carácter de Dudley y Harry vería en él tantos años de sufrimiento que hizo lo único que pudo. Alejarlo.

Por eso, 14 años después de ese día, cuando entró a la tienda acompañado de Hermione y Ron, y encontró a Draco Malfoy con Blaise Zabini, comprando túnicas, se sorprendió bastante. Ambos tenían túnicas negras parecidas a las de Hogwarts y el moreno estaba en el taburete que él un día ocupó. Malfoy había llegado de pronto y se había quedado parado en la puerta, al igual que ese día, ignorandolos deliberadamente. Platicaba con Zabini, tal como en su día estuvo platicando con él, con esa sonrisa confiada y creída que a veces hacía que Harry quisiera patearle la cara.

El tono era altivo, como siempre, y estaba hablando de cosas que su padre decía, de lo rico que era y lo fabuloso que era el mundo mágico de Francia. Era un poco chocante, dado que Zabini había perdido la mayoría de su fortuna y estaba confinado a Inglaterra desde la guerra y hasta el proximo año, por lo que era lógico que no sabía nada de Francia, dado a que cuando era pequeño había vivido en Italia.

-¿No crees que es un poco pedante?-Escuchó la voz de Ron y no pudo evitar asentir levemente.

Harry frunció el ceño, pensando en que el bastardo no había cambiado nada cuando, para su sorpresa y las de sus amigos, Zabini se rió y asintió.

-Entiendo, entiendo Draco- rio divertido- Para, ya para de hablar. Por Merlín, eres peor que Pansy-dijo observando divertido el puchero del rubio.-Me encantaría ir a verlo contigo-dijo simplemente mientras se volteaba para ver su túnica nueva, que seguramente usaría en la cena de bienvenida de Hogwarts, como maestro de pociones.

_¿Verlo contigo?_

Mientras se probaba su propia túnica Harry observó la sonrisa triunfante de Malfoy por el espejo y recordó a ese niño mimado de Hogwarts que había llegado a saludarlo mientras le preguntaba si él también iría a la escuela de hechicería. Sus recuerdos se alejaron cuando la sonrisa del rubio se transformó.

-Es fabuloso Blaise-dijo Malfoy entusiasmado y con una sonrisa amigable, de aquellas que él y Ron compartían a menudo cuando estaban de acuerdo en algo-nos divertiremos bastante. Lo pagaré todo- dijo confiadamente- ya lo verás. Yo te enseñaré lo que necesites saber, y seré tu diccionario de Francés cuando sea necesario. Y si alguién se burla de tu ignorancia le partire la cara. Le diré a Matthew que les prediga una catástrofe, ya lo verás...

Blaise volteó a verlo y le sonrío suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Dragón.

-C'est un plaisir, monsieur. Je suis Draco Malfoy-dijo estirando la mano hacia Zabini quien dio una pequeña carcajada.

-Estás loco-dijo Zabini pero Draco solo carcajeó mientras su mano era aceptada.

-No te arrepentirás Blaise- le escuchó decir

Luego de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad. Malfoy hizo una pequeña despedida a Madam Malkin, que lo miró cariñosamente y luego se volteó hacia Blaise.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con mi nueva jefa y Matthew me espera a cenar. -dijo echandole un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo-Está ansioso por su viaje a Hogwarts y yo también-dijo mirandolo-¿Sigue siendo como lo recuerdo? -Cuando el moreno asintió, Draco observó con detenimiento a Zabini.-Me gusta la segunda, creo que esa es perfecta. Nos vemos pronto Blaise- dijo antes de salir corriendo

-Esa es la plática más rara que he visto en mi vida-ofreció Ron

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Olvidate de Zabini y Malfoy, Ron. Tengo hambre, vayamos a apartar una mesa y que Harry nos alcance. ¿Te molesta Harry?

-No. Está bien.

Un silencio pesado invadió el lugar mientras Zabini pagaba y Harry se probaba más túnicas.

-Todo un misterio ¿No?-le platicó Madam Malkin a Harry cuando Zabini salió.

-¿Que es todo un misterio Madam Malkin?-preguntó curioso

-La forma en que los slytherin ofrecen ayuda o amistad a otros. Para cualquiera esa platica merecía un puñetazo- rio- pero esos dos siempre han tenido pláticas de la misma forma y su amistad es tan fuerte como la de ustedes tres. He visto miles de platicas así-dijo mirando a los dos niños que llegaban al lugar- compasión y amistad ofrecidas mediante palabras dispersas, para que entre presumidas ellos sepan que tienen lo que al otro le falta y quieren brindarles.

Cuando yo lo ví a usted señor Potter-dijo Madam Malkin mirandolo nostálgica-habría creido que usted comprendería el mensaje que el señor Malfoy quería brindarle. Después de todo me pareció que usted sería un slytherin y estoy segura que al señor Malfoy también. Supongo que fue un error que ambos cometimos, pues usted se volvió un gran gryffindor.

Ese día, siendo 15 años mayor que cuando vió a ese niño rubio presumiendole sus conocimientos al niño que era entonces, ignorante de su herencia y conocimientos mágicos, descubrió que de haber reaccionado de otra forma se hubiera dado cuenta que Draco se estaba ofreciendo a ser su amigo y su guía por el mundo mágico. Que estaba consciente de su situación y aún así se había interesado en él.

Y ese día, Harry recordó que cuando tenía 11 años, el rubio le había ofrecido su mano y él la había rechazado.

_Y se preguntó que pudo haber pasado de haber hecho lo contrario._

* * *

**1 de Septiembre**

**El expreso de Hogwarts  
**

Cada vez que Harry veía el expreso de Hogwart, recordaba su platica con Ron y como se habían hecho amigos. Sin embargo, esta vez, Neville iba a su lado. Mientras platicaban de lo harían este año, la puerta se abrió revelando a Draco Malfoy, quién venía en compañia de Zabini y Matthew.

Inmediatamente la mente de Harry ubicó esa escena en el espacio, con Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle para convencerle de ser su amigo. Ese día el rubio sonreía. Y tras una pelea donde Ron insultó a la familia del rubio y viceversa, Malfoy se había marchado enojado.

No obstante aquella vez, aunque Malfoy sonreía su sonrisa desapareció. Su mirada pasó de Neville a él, y el primero se removió un poco incómodo por el encuentro entre ambos. Harry se preparó para defender a Neville de los slytherin cuando oyó la voz de su amigo saludar

-Hola Draco-saludo el herbolista-Blaise, Matthew

Mientras el último saludó sonriente, el segundo asintió seriamente. Pero fue Malfoy el que atrajo toda su atención, pareció olvidarlo por completo, cosa que empezaba a molestar a Harry, y enfocó sus ojos grises en Neville

-Hola Neville

-¿Quieres pasar?-ofreció amable

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Tan solo queríamos un vagón vacío, no esperaba que estuviera ocupado

_Tan solo quería comprobar que como decían todos el gran Harry Potter estaba aquí_

-No nos molesta ¿verdad Harry?

Harry asintió en acuerdo.

-De todas formas, esta bien. Buscaremos otro vagón.

Harry lo observó marcharse en silencio y entonces se percató de la mirada de Neville sobre él.

-¿Te molesta que lo haya invitado?-preguntó Neville

-No, solo estaba pensando-respondió Harry.

Y mientras el camino se iba mostrando hacia un camino ya conocido para Harry, se dió cuenta que uno de ellos en algún momento se había roto, y su continuo encuentro e interés entre Draco y él se había perdido.

_¿Cuándo dejaste de interesarte en mi vida?_

* * *

**2 de Septiembre**

**Inicio del año escolar en Hogwarts**

**La selección de casas**

Harry Potter comenzó a asistir a Hogwarts a los 11 y fue seleccionado en la Casa de Gryffindor, tras rechazar ir a slytherin. Se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger y en el jugador de Quidditch mas joven en mas de un siglo. Se hizo aún más conocido en sus primeros años tras proteger la piedra filosofal de Voldemort y salvar a Ginny Weasley de la Cámara de los Secretos. En su cuarto año, Harry ganó el Torneo de los Tres Magos y el siguiente año escolar, Harry fundó el Ejército de Dumbledore y luchó en la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios, para finalmente derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

Y si había algo que no cambió en todos esos años, había sido el odio de Draco Malfoy hacia él y el desprecio hacia su casa. Por ello, cuando vió entrar a Draco Malfoy como el nuevo profesor de duelos y a McGonagall declarar a Matthew un Gryffindor mientras Draco sonreía resignado y aguantaba las bromas de Blaise, no pudo evitar recordar cada vez que el rubio los atacaba solo por ser leones.

_¿Esto afectaría la relación entre Malfoy y Matthew?_

Fue entonces que vió a Draco Malfoy abrazarlo orgulloso que supo que no, no lo haría.

-¿Pasa algo Harry?-preguntó McGonagall

-Creí que lo odiaría por ser un gryffindor

La anciana miró a sus alrededores.

-¿Sabes?- dijo mientras caminaban hacia la oficina del director-Draco Malfoy en realidad pudo haber sido sorteado a Gryffindor como Sirius. De hecho el profesor Dumbledore y yo creímos que aceptaría, pese a ser más un slytherin que un gryffindor, pero finalmente lo rechazó por temor a decepcionar aún más a su padre.

-Lucius

Ella suspiró.

-Si

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tengo entendido que era un terrible padre. Pudo haberse independizado como Sirius.

-No eran las mismas circunstancias. Lucius ya le había ofrecido a Voldemort la lealtad del joven Malfoy y cuando el te ofreció su amistad...

-¿Qué le hizo? -preguntó seriamente Harry

-Escucha Harry-dijo finalmente y sin responder a su última pregunta-Sin importar la casa en que estuvieras el deber de Draco Malfoy era hacerte la vida imposible. Dumbledore lo sabía y cuando vió a Draco Malfoy volver ese odio fingido real supimos que lo habíamos perdido. Una completa lástima-dijo triste-Hubo un momento en que Severus también lo perdió. Y desde entonces ninguno de nosotros pudimos salvarlo porque él se negaba a ser salvado...

A Dumbledore le hubiera gustado que fueras un slytherin y se hicieran amigos. Tal vez podrías intentarlo ahora que no hay nada que los separe. Después de todo al señor Malfoy no le importan las diferencias de las casas, o de la sangre.

Cuando Harry observó a la anciana entrar a su despacho, se recargó en la pared. Ella estaba equivocada, habían años de palabras hirientes y peleas que lo separaban. Nunca hubo un momento que pudiera borrar toda esa enemistad.

_Recordó que el día que quiso decirle algo, Harry harto del mundo, ni siquiera le había escuchado y le había dejado parado ahí fuera del ministerio. Marchandose sin mirar atrás, diciendole que no le hiciera perder el tiempo._

_Que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él no le interesaba_

Y se preguntó que era lo que el rubio le habría dicho

¿Una disculpa? ¿Un agradecimiento?

Y cuando sus ojos chocaron con los grises y fueron ignorados educadamente, Harry se dió cuenta que el momento había pasado y no podría recuperarlo jamás.

* * *

******5 de Septiembre  
**

******La primera semana**

Pese a que Harry había enseñado en Hogwarts durante mucho tiempo, era nuevo ver a Draco Malfoy en la mesa de profesores, caminando por los pasillos y platicando con los profesores. Era como ver por momentos a un Snape, pálido y rubio, o a un Tonks educada y tranquila. No es que se llevaran bien, de hecho Zabini con el que el rubio siempre estaba parecía odiarlo como lo hacían la mayoría de los slytherins. Pero lo raro era verlo platicar con Neville o McGonagall por horas.

Una vez le preguntó a Neville como era que se llevaban.

-Es muy simple-dijo el herbolista- Un día después de la guerra él simplemente llegó y ofreció unas disculpas. Me explicó lo de su padre y se ofreció a reparar su ofensa.-Neville cortó unas hojas del arbusto que atendía y volteó de nuevo a Harry que a su lado sostenía unas macetas del gryffindor.-Yo no lo podía creer ¿Sabes? Creí, siempre creí que él era un niño mimado y todo eso. Cobarde. Despiadado. Pero de pronto solo vi a un niño perdido como yo. Y aunque su voz era fría y su cara indiferente supe que lo lamentaba y que si me negaba a aceptar sus disculpas el simplemente lo aceptaría y se marcharía. Entonces, -dijo mientras sonreía tristemente-cuando Luna llegó y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, no lo sé. Ella le dijo que estaba alegre de que fuera libre y el le dió las gracias. Y recordé que él nunca fue encarcelado gracias a ti. ¿Por qué entonces era libre? ¿Por qué su rehén estaba feliz por él?

Y Luna me lo aclaró con una simple frase -Él siempre fue prisionero de su propia casa.

No nos hicimos amigos pronto, fue un proceso largo y difícil, sobretodo porque casi nunca está,y nunca mencionamos de nuevo nada de su infancia. Creo que él la odia. ¿Me recordó a ti sabes? Muy pocos saben lo de Draco, pero dado que él nos lo confío no creemos que los demás deban saberlo. Te estoy contando esto porque se que no se lo dirás a nadie más y estás empezando a verlo como la persona que es y no como lo que se empeña que el mundo vea.

-¿Quienes más saben?

-Luna, Lavander, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Pansy, Theo y Blaise. Creo que Parvati se negó a recibirlo igual que muchos otros. No era nuevo, y no me sorprende que lo hayan hecho, pero Draco insistía que algo que hizo personalmente debía ser disculpado personalmente. Un día de repente dejó de hacerlo y se fue. Creo que se dió cuenta que simplemente no podría disculparse por todo lo que hizo y que se disculpara no haría ninguna diferencia. El mundo mágico inglés lo odia en su mayoría. Así que Draco volvió a cubrirse con esa mascara fría y altiva que lo vuelve tan parecido a su padre. ¿Él no habló contigo de nada de esto?

Harry apartó la mirada

-Te negaste a recibirlo-dijo finalmente Neville.

-Yo no..

-Está bien Harry, era lo normal.

-El me odia

Neville sacudió con la cabeza.

-No, el odia a Ron y a Hermione quizás, pero no a tí. Te ofreció ser su amigo antes que a nadie ¿recuerdas? Yo creo que él solo está cansado de ese irritante circulo que ustedes parecen seguir. Odiandose cuando el otro lo odia, atacandose porque el otro lo atacó. Persiguiendose el uno al otro sin parar. Tú te alejaste y Draco intentó alcanzarte pero lo dejaste atrás, y él lo aceptó por primera vez en su vida. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Por qué ahora que Draco ya no te persigue tu le persigues a él?. En algún momento a uno de los dos dejaría de importarle el otro. Solo no pensé que fuera a Draco.

Quedandose sin palabras, siguió a Neville dentro.

-Es solo que...

_-Ahora quiero que agites la varita y digas serpensontia_

Cuando la fría voz sonó, Harry no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la clase del rubio. Nunca había asistido a una, pese que Neville y otros profesores lo habían hecho, y se detuvo cuando se oyó la voz de Victorie reclamar

-Oh, profesor, eso solo puede hacerlo un slytherin. Usted sabe, una fría serpiente se entiende con una asquerosa serpiente. Hay una persona que podría ser la excepción, desgraciadamente.

Neville hizo una mueca.

-Se deber estar referiendo a Matthew-dijo bajito

Se oyeron carcajadas y Harry estuvo a punto de entrar cuando Neville sostuvo su brazo impidiendole el avance.

-No, deja que Draco lo haga. Esta es su batalla.

-Pero

-No Harry, no puedes de pronto decidir que quieres defender a Draco. Él ha enfrentado miles de batallas solo. No te necesita.

Las palabras de Neville lo impactaron más de lo que quiso.

-No pretendo luchar sus batallas, pero Victorie

-Harry, él...no aceptará tu intervención

_-¿Podría explicarmelo más claro?-_se oyó la silbante voz de Malfoy y Harry reconoció ese tono furioso y pasivo que indicaba problemas, sin embargo, no creyó que atacara a Victorie. Era un profesor.

_Un profesor que ha sido auror, sabe de pociones, hechizos y logró traspasar las barreras de Hogwarts- le recordó su mente-Un profesor que odia a los Weasley_

-Usted ni siquiera debería estar aquí-dijo cizañosamente la rubia-El hecho de que realice este hechizo con facilidad solo demuestra su pasado

El silencio que invadió el lugar fue pesado. Harry vió a Malfoy apretar la varita fuertemente e incluso vió retroceder a los gryffindors sabiendo que la parte veela se había excedido. Los ravenclaw se miraron sin saber que decir y vio a Draco Malfoy caminar hasta su escritorio mientras golpeaba su mano suavemente con la varita.

-Dejeme ver si entendi, señorita Weasley-dijo con suavidad- Usted considera que, debido a mi pasado como tan eficientemente lo ha dicho, no tengo ni el derecho ni la autoridad para dar esta clase.

Victorie retrocedió y miró a sus compañeros, pero todos la veían preocupadamente. Cuando intento acercarse a sus amigas estas retrocedieron.

-Sin embargo-continuo el rubio-la estoy dando. Pese a mi pasado-dijo recalcando la última palabra- soy auror calificado y su profesor de duelos. Y si- dijo fríamente- soy un slytherin. Así como su profesor Potter es un gryffindor y Sybill Patricia Trelawney es ravenclaw. Entonces,-dijo como quien explica con manzanas- esta es una clase de duelos. Lo que quiere decir que sí, soy bueno en hechizos duelos. Y si, eso implíca que los hago con facilidad. Y cómo su habilidad mental ya habrá adivinado, tengo que enseñarle hechizos de duelos. No está en mis intenciones que aprecie el poder de los hechizos de duelos, no aspiro a tanto. Sin embargo, usted sabe que esta materia es requerida para su siguiente año. Entonces, ¿Va a realizarlo señorita Weasley? ¿O debo dejar de perder mi tiempo mientras intenta que su allure me vuelva estúpido?

Victorie enrojeció.

-Yo no...

Fue como si despertara. Harry miró a Neville que parecía recuperarse mientras sacudía su cabeza. Había estado tan pendiente de Victorie y Draco, que no notó que la más pequeña estaba usando el allure.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó al profesor de Herbología que no parecía recuperarse del todo. Cuando asintió volvió su mirada al frente.

-Usted-afirmó Draco mientras sus ojos se volvían fríos como piedra y caminaba hacia ella con seguridad en sus pasos, tal cual enfrentaba a Harry en sus primeros años-cree que su poder de manipulación, tan elevado como el de su madre, puede jugar conmigo y salir victoriosa. Pero le recuerdo, señorita Weasley, que en mi pasado, tuve un padrino experto en oclumacia. Una tía maniatica y un Lord esquizofrenico y si mi mente fuera tan fácil de manipular yo no estaría aquí. Recoja sus cosas señorita Weasley y vuelva cuando la Directora McGonagall me haya confirmado la charla con su padres.

-Pero...

-No tengo ni la menor idea de si sus notas en realidad son ciertas o si se ha burlado de sus profesores, o no, eso no es de mi incumbencia. Sin embargo, lo que ha hecho no solo es ofensivo, sino altanero e irresponsable. El poder de una veela que no se ha emparejado, puede ser contraproducente para la misma. Imaginese que el allure funcionara y dado que mi magia es más poderosa que la suya todo haya acabado mal. El problema lo enfrentaría usted, no yo. Usted tendría que afrontar el hecho de perder a su pareja por una estupidez y le aseguro que la demanda que yo le dirigiría sería monumental. Ahora, desaparezca de mi vista- dijo volteandose en un gesto propio de Snape hacia un ravenclaw- Krown levante la varita y diga serpensontia

El gryffindor miró a Victorie y luego repitió el hechizo. Una serpiente pequeña salió de ella.

-Le falta precisión-dijo Malfoy. -Vuelvan a su equipo y practiquen entre ustedes. Yo lo dominaba a los 12 años y ustedes tienen 14. Demuestren que no tienen un retraso mental de dos años.

La clase continuó cuando ellos empezaron a practicar y Malfoy a vigilar sus movimientos

-10 puntos para ravenclaw, Señorita Hugh.-dijo Draco para la felicidad de la casa azul-bronce

Victorie, ignorada por todos se dirigió a la salida. Cuando vió a Harry enrojeció y lo esquivó. No obstante, Harry frunció el ceño.

-30 puntos de gryffindor-dijo sorprendiendo a Victorie quien volteó con la mirada dolida-por agresión e irrespeto a un profesor. Ahora dirijase con la directora McGonagall antes de que yo personalmente la lleve.

Ese día, luego de escuchar a una de sus ahijadas agredir a Malfoy con palabras parecidas a las que le escuchó decir a su mejor amigo y que aprobó en su tiempo, vió a Draco Malfoy responder en su forma sarcástica, fría a su agresor, como anteriormente. Y sin embargo, notó que en ese regaño no había dado golpes bajos, sino que le había explicado a Victorie las consecuencias de sus actos. Que resultaron ser ciertas cuando oyó a los profesores dudar si la chica Weasley no los había influenciado para obtener sus sobresalientes notas. Harry sabía que era una estupidez, pero Malfoy se lo había advertido. Y Malfoy había sido criado en un mundo de apariencias.

_Seguía_ viviendo en un mundo de apariencias.

-Escuché lo que pasó en tu clase, Draco-le escuchó decir en voz baja a Zabini y no pudo evitar poner atención. Estaba un poco preocupado por él.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, me duele la lengua de tanto mordermela-dijo seriamente Malfoy

Zabini negó con la cabeza

-Yo la hubiera humillado hasta los suelos y nadie podría reclamarmelo. Hubiera aclamado post-allure.

-¿Esa reacción negativa a los veelas, en serio?

-Puedo hacer trucos.- dijo sonriendo fríamente-¿En serio eres inmune al allure de los veelas?

Malfoy sonrió de lado, en esa sonrisa que Harry estaba empezando a admirar

-Claro que sí. Y es de forma natural. -presumió. Pero entonces su mirada bajó a su plato pensativamente-Y ni me lo digas. Me moría de ganas de devolversela pero se supone que ya supere esa etapa de si me la haces me las pagas.

La ceja de Zabini se alzó.

-Vale-dijo Draco- No lo he hecho. Debiste ver su cara cuando le insinúe que pude haberla forzado por su culpa y podía perder a su pareja. Me conformaré con el regaño que su madre veela le va a meter y la disculpa que aparte ellos tendrán que ofrecerme. Ya puedo ver la cara de Ron Weasley cuando se entere de todo esto.

Harry no supo si reírse o sentirse ofendido de la pequeñisima venganza de Malfoy. Lo dejo pasar.

-Escuché que Potter le bajó puntos. Me lo dijo Neville

-¿Potter?

-Aja

-¿El Harry Potter no tengo porque ver a Draco Malfoy si no está planeando algo malo?

-Si

Draco rió amargamente

-Eso es nuevo

-¿Qué crees que signifique?

-Es su complejo de héroe, dejalo pasar.

-¿No crees que está tratando de crear la paz entre ustedes?

-No hay paz entre nosotros desde que la guerra terminó. No hay nada

-¿Draco?

-Odio, amistad, amor, resentimiento. Paz, guerra. No hay nada, él es solo otro mago más en este lugar...En este maldito lugar...-dijo con rencor

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Blaise mirándo a los alumnos-Todo lo que hay aquí solo nos recuerda nuestros momentos felices dentro de toda esa masacre. Por eso acepté este puesto, porque en cada rincón de aquí tengo un buen recuerdo de Pansy, Theo o de tí. -Entonces miró a la mesa de slytherin y sonrió-¿Recuerdas cuando reiste tanto que te salió leche por la nariz?

Harry se esforzó para no girar la cabeza.

_¿Leche por la naríz?_

_¿El Malfoy, los Malfoy no somos unos maleducados y tenemos modales en la mesa?_

Draco sonrió.

-Pansy llegó con el cabello tan crispado que parecía Granger ¡Y era pelirroja!-se burló

-¿Cómo dijo que era?

-¡La pobretona sabionda de Hogwarts!-dijeron a la vez. Entonces ambos rieron y quedaron serios cuando McGonagall carraspeó y Harry y Neville se voltearon a verlos con las cejas fruncidas.

-Quiso ponerte ojos verdes y cabello negro pero dijo que eras demasiado italiano para ser Potter-susurró.

-Y tú demasiado pálido y francés.

-Pero no tuvo peros en que Adrian los sea.

-Me sentí insultado

-Yo también- concordó como si no se hubiera divertido con Adrián chocando por todos lados por sus lentes con demasiada graduación.-Eran buenos tiempos -admitió

-Lo eran-concordó Zabini

-Cuando te veo con la túnica de jefe de casa-dijo Draco sin verlo un rato después-recuerdo a Severus y las disculpas que jamás podré darle en persona.

Zabini guardó silencio

-El te amaba...-dijo finalmente.

-Lo se

Cuando lo vio cruzar a su lado sin mirarlo, Harry recordó que en segundo año Draco Malfoy con gusto le habría atizado una gran y venenosa serpiente solo por haber insinuado algo sobre su padre como lo que dijo Victorie sobre él. Y mientras notaba la marca de las uñas en la palma de Malfoy, Harry descubrió que Draco Malfoy podía ser realmente frío y peligroso como antaño si lo deseaba, y sin embargo no lo había hecho. En su lugar, solo había un chico que había decidido que si no podía enfrentar al mundo, solo lo dejaría pasar_._

_Y se dió cuenta después de su platica con Neville que él había sido la última persona a la que Malfoy trató de hablarle antes de marcharse, por primera vez, de Inglaterra.  
_

* * *

**27 de Septiembre**

**El aniversario del regreso del gato**

Neville y él estaban caminando hacia el gran comedor cuando de la nada Lavander tomó la mano de Neville y se lo llevó. No hubiera sido raro, si Lavander fuese profesora o algo así, pero incluso llevaba su uniforme rosa de la cafetería. Eran las siete de la mañana Así que, ¿qué rayos hacía ahí?

Harry automáticamente volteo a ver a su arrastrado amigo y una sorprendida Cho Chang le dijo que se apresurase o quizá no lo encontrarían.

¿Encontrar qué?

A su camino se unieron Terry Boot y una sonriente Luna, a la vez que Colin Creevey aparecía con su cámara. Zabini también estaba caminando por el pasillo en la misma dirección, con Parkinson y Nott a un lado. Ninguno reparo en su presencia como algo importante. Tocaron fuertemente la puerta y un gruñido se escuchó al otro lado, minutos más tarde un adormilado Draco Malfoy abria la puerta y Harry tuvo que sostener a Neville que fue lanzado automaticamente mientras la rubia se lanzaba sobre el slytherin.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, sigues aquí.! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estás aquí despues de un año entero!

Draco los miró con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió.

-Pensaba visitarlos más tarde. ¿Era necesario hacer esto?

-¡Por supuesto que si!-Se quejó Parkinson- Es la primera vez que haces más de un año aquí.

Lavander seguía gritando.

-¡Te quedaste!¡Te quedaste!No puedo creerlo

Ante la ceja alzada de Harry, Cho sonrió.

-Es la primera vez que sucede, está emocionada.

Harry sonrió también. Era cierto, se había quedado todo el año completo y Harry lo había visto sin que él huyera de su prescencia durante muchas veces.

-Brownie tengo sueño-se quejó Draco

-Oh, no empieces. No ves que todos estamos aquí para festejar que sigues aquí. Mira, está Neville, Zabini, Nott, Colin, Terry, Cho, Harry, Parkinson, Luna -Entonces los dos parecieron reaccionar porque voltearon a verlo fijamente.-¿Harry? ¿Te llevas con Harry Potter.? Eso es nuevo-opinó

-No, yo no...

Todos se voltearon a verlo y Harry quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

Lavander sin embargo sonrió pícaramente.

-Oh, supongo que lo traje cuando traje a Neville. Pero eso no importa ahora. Colin tomanos una foto.

-Claro-sonrió el fotografo

- Genial, el primer año entero en Inglaterra

-¡Tengo sueño!

-Sonrían...

-Oigan...-se quejó el rubio

-Pansy haganse un lado, no quepo- se quejó Terry

-¡Harry no estás entrando en la foto!

-De verdad quiero dormir hasta las 9...

-Es Neville que engordó- se quejó ella

-Luna mira a la cámara...

-Yo no engordé

-Dícelo a la cámara-se quejó Zabini

-Potter arrímate

-Es que Cho no se hace a un lado-gruño Lavander

-Nott acercate estás lejos

-¡Oigan yo quiero salir también!

-Escuchenme, en serio. No pude dormir ayer

-¡Colin no dejaste que posaramos!

-Creevey si no salgo bien te voy a azuzar una serpiente

-Eh, ¿Quién está pisando mi túnica?

-¿No nos faltan nuestros hufflepuff?

-¿Donde perdimos a Ernie?

-¿Y Hanna?

Harry miró a Malfoy cuyo ceño se fruncía más y más.

-Eh, quizá deberían..

-¡Luna no tan cerca!

-Malfoy ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que olvide llamar a Hanna

-¡¿Es que se pusieron de acuerdo para venir?!

-Claro¿Crees que solo vinimos porque sí?

-Oigan, tal vez deberían dejar a Malfoy dormir

-¿Bien, quién debía avisar a Ernie?

-¿Ya puedo disparar el flash?

-¿Alguien llamó a la falsa francesa?

-Pansy debía hacerlo

-Voy a tomar otra

-Me aplastas Neville

-Hey, ¡No me empujen!

-Ni de coña la llamo.

-¡Largo!-gritó el rubio empujandolos a todos- ¡Vayánse de aquí!Dejenme dormir y si alguien me despierta antes de las 9 , por Morgana que lo hechizo!

El ruido de la puerta fue lo único que oyeron. Cuando se miraron entre sí se rieron.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Visitemos a Matt!-animó Lavander

Tragando saliva por el pobre gryffindor Harry decidió ir a desayunar, hasta que un jalón en su manga lo distrajo.

-¿Que pasa Colin?

-No sabía que te llevabas con Draco-dijo sonriente

-No, en realidad no somos amigos

-Oh, bueno. Supongo que dada su historia era normal que no llegaran a ser tan amigos

-No, veras...- dijo sin saber como explicarlo y se rascó la cabeza

-Harry tú ¿No lo perdonaste?-dijo cautelosamente.

Harry lo miró y suspiró.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Creí que serías el que más lo comprendería-admitió

-Ni siquiera lo escuché.

Colin asintió.

-Ten.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo mirando la foto instantánea.

-Es una de tantas que salieron. Creí que te gustaría dado que ahora eran amigos pero...

-¿Puedo conservarla?-dijo tras mirarla.

-¿Eh? claro-respondió marchandose.

Harry miró la foto. En algún momento en todo el ajetreo, él y el rubio habían quedado juntos mientras el rubio se quejaba del horario y Harry lo veía preocupado. Luego en medio de todos los empujones Harry decía algo y Draco lo miraba. Pero no era una mirada indiferente o fría. Incluso era hasta agradecida hasta que lo volvían a empujar.

_Y recordó que era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy salía en una de sus fotos, junto a él._

* * *

**31 de Octubre**

**El aniversario de la muerte de sus padres  
**

Cuando abrió los ojos y se levantó pudo ver su rostro en el espejo. Sus sabanas estaban tiradas en el suelo por lo que supuso que tuvo pesadillas. Por un momento pensó en visitar el Valle de Godric pero supuso que podrían estar de nuevo esperandolo así que desistió, y así le escribió en la nota que la lechuza, que había llegado el dia anterior de parte de Hermione, envió.

No obstante, al ver a Malfoy recién levantado con una túnica de un color muy parecido al de los aurores, reconsideró el hecho de querer hablar con sus padres. O sus tumbas, dado el caso. Así que armandose de valor, pidió a McGonagall permiso para tomarse medio día. Tal como el año pasado.

El desayuno transcurría normal. Zabini y Malfoy cuchicheaban y reían. Neville y él platicaban. McGonagall los mandaba a callar y los profesores más viejos hablaban entre ellos. Entonces armándose de valor, se paró y caminó hacia el rubio. Todos callaron excepto el rubio que le contaba a Zabini como _no_ había decidido el color de la alcoba de Matthew

-¿Por qué no azul?-preguntó Zabini

-El azul es muy brillante, el verde naturista, el blanco le provoca visiones y ...

-Malfoy-interrumpió la _interesante_ conversación.

Cuando los ojos grises se enfocaron en él, Harry tragó saliva.

-Si, Potter

-¿Puedes hablar conmigo un momento?

Draco dudó y Harry lo supo.

Y recordó que él había escuchado hace muchos años las mismas palabras.

_-¿Potter?-el rubio titubeó- ¿Puedes hablar conmigo un momento?_

_-No, Malfoy. Deberías estar agradecido de que haya declarado a tu favor y dejarme en paz. Lo hice por tu madre. Porque salvó mi vida. Pero no quiero saber nada de tí, ¿escuchas? Nada que tenga que ver contigo me interesa._

-¿Potter? Potter...¡Potter!-escuchó a la lejanía

-¿Si?

-Dije que está bien.

-¿Eh? Claro-dijo señalando la puerta- ¿Puede ser afuera?

Draco frunció el ceño y asintió. Cuando salieron lo miró con una ceja alzada

-¿Y bien?

Harry se arrepintió de su arrebato pero suspiró. A lo hecho, pecho.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al valle de Godric?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, mis padres. Es el aniversario de su muerte y no sé, no quería ir solo y...

-Pues ve con la Granger y la comadreja son tus mejores amigos.

-No. Es qué-suspiró-La última vez nos atacaron y..

-Y quieres que sea yo y no tus amigos.

-¿Qué? Yo no dije eso

-Al grano Potter, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Solo quería ir contigo-gritó irritado-¿ya?

-¿Ir conmigo?-preguntó sonando cauteloso- ¿y puedo preguntar por qué tanto interés de mí compañía?

-La última vez me salvaste y quería agradecertelo

-Llevandome a ver a tus padres-entrecerró los ojos-Si es tu idea de una cita es realmente mala.

-No quiero una cita. Solo que me acompañaras.

-Sigo sin entender porque yo. Recuerdo que hace años me gritaste en la cara y frente a medio mundo mágico que no querías saber nada de mí

-Es solo...

-Deberías pedirselo a Neville-dijo finalmente y se dió la vuelta.-De esa manera tus amigos no te lo reprocharán en cara y tu no tendrás que mentirles.

Cuando se alejó Harry suspiró y decidió quedarse en Hogwarts.

Eran ya las las 6 de la tarde cuando Malfoy se apareció en su salón con un abrigo y le tiró uno en la cara.

-Muevete Potter, quiero regresar antes de que anochezca.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que querías visitarlos ¿No? Mueve tu trasero.

-Pero creí que tú...

-Que te muevas te digo.

Ya a solas, con Malfoy curioseando a lo lejos. Harry se agachó y empezó a hablar.

-No sé por que lo traje. Es Draco Malfoy, la persona de la quejé durante varios años. Pero salvó mi vida, a mis amigos y ha sido parte de mi vida durante tanto tiempo que ahora que se alejó no pude evitar buscarlo...Neville dice que corremos siempre el uno tras el otro y de pronto ya no estaba y me asusté. No se porqué. No puedo decirselo a Ron, ni a Hermione, porque no lo entenderan. Porque él es un mundo aparte. Ni siquiera sé porque el aceptó venir.

Platicó un rato más y cuando unos pasos se acercaron alzó la mirada. Draco Malfoy lo estaba viendo suavemente por primera vez en su vida.

-Volvamos-fue lo único que dijo y Harry asintió.

Cuando dejaron la mansión de Godric, en silencio, Harry no pudo evitarlo. Tomó la mano de Malfoy quien volteó a verlo confundido

-Gracias Malfoy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por venir? Te lo cobraré más adelante no te preocupes.

-No es eso. Gracias por salvarme. Aquí, hace un año.

Draco lo miró sorprendido.

-Gracias por evitar que pierda a más personas. Nunca podré pagartelo

El negó con la cabeza

-Era mi trabajo Potter.

-Lo sé.

Horas más tarde, en su cama, Harry soñó con el valle de Godric, pero esta vez no lo recibieron ojos verdes y castaños al darle la bienvenida. Esta vez, había una persona de ojos grises abriendo la puerta y sonriendo.

_-Bienvenido, Harry_

Y cuando despertó, Harry supo el por qué estaba tan asustado. Porque por cuarta vez en su vida, se había enamorado de verdad.

Y recordó su primer amor, con Cho Chang. Un amor no correspondido. Al igual que Ginny al principio.

_Y se preguntó si esta vez podría lograrlo._

* * *

**14 de Noviembre  
**

**Su segundo amor**

Cuando Harry se enamoraba tendía a ser torpe y patoso. Por eso quizá era que pese a que había admitido su gusto por Malfoy éste ni se enteraba. Estaba pensando en como pasar de solo educados saludos mientras caminaba por el pasillo cuando vió a la espectacular jugadora de quidditch pelirroja, llamada Ginny Weasley, parada. Como si esperara a alguien. Quizá a Neville, se dijo. Después de todo no se hablaban después de su última pelea al terminar. Pero, contrario a lo que esperaba fue una cabellera rubia la que se aproximó

-Hola Draco-saludó felizmente

-Ginevra ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ginny

-Si crees que te llamaré tal cual te llaman tus amigos y toda tu prole te equivocas.

Ginny suspiró.

-No volviste a Francia.-reclamó y Harry vió el coqueto acercamiento que solía usar en él y en los dos chicos con los que la había visto salir. Si, Harry podía ser patoso y torpe, pero sin duda era celoso. Enrojeciendo, estaba a punto de caminar hacia ellos sintiendo la invasión del espacio personal de la persona que estaba empezando a declarar suya cuando Draco se alejó y Harry pudo ver su incomodidad.

-Ginevra, basta

-¿Por qué no Draco? -preguntó dolida- Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, tengo dinero y ...

-No es eso

-Entonces ¿Por qué no? Soy sangrepura. Si es por mi familia no te preocupes, ellos...

-No es por ellos. Tú y yo somos buenos amigos y...

-Si no funciona lo seguiremos siendo-interrumpió

-Hablamos de esto la última vez que nos vimos. Además Potter está aquí y no quiero que nos vea.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Harry?-preguntó enfadandose.- ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Por qué de repente te importa lo que él piense? ¡Él ni siquiera te dejó disculparte Draco!- reclamó.

Draco respiró profundamente

-Tú me tiraste un hechizo mocomurcielago-dijo pacientemente

-Pero te perdone. Él ni siquiera te miró. ¡Te trató como basura por años!

Draco frunció el ceño. No podía creer que estaban peleando donde todo mundo podía verlos.

-Tu sabes las razones.

-Si es porque salí con él ¡Él terminó conmigo!

-No es por tu relación amorosa por lo que me preocupo

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque no quiero una relación en estos momentos.

-Basta Draco, deja de alejar a todo el mundo. Nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mí.

-Ginevra estamos dando un espectáculo.-dijo viendo como se acercaban Zabini, McGonagall y Neville. Los fantasmas estaban atentos y los recuadros también. Merlín, solo faltaba Myrtle.

-¿Y qué? ¿A ellos que les importa?-dijo mirando a los alrededores pero calló cuando su mirada se topo con la de Harry.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó fríamente. Harry sin embargo no la estaba mirando. Estaba mirando a Malfoy que lo veía fijamente.-¿No te puedes ir?

Entonces su cuerpo se movió solo y tomó la mano de Draco que bastante sorprendido lo dejó hacer.

-Claro que no, ¿no te enteraste? Draco es mi novio. Alejate de él.-dijo arrastrandolo lejos de ella a través de los pasillos.

Los cuchicheos fueron inmediatos. Harry volteó la cara del rubio y lo besó. Draco quedó petrificado y sintiendose estúpido Harry se dió cuenta que esta confesión fue peor que la que le dio a Cho, donde tartamudeó. O a la misma Ginny, cuando se besaron en la sala Multiusos. Esta fue peor porque el beso no solo no fue correspondido sino porque ni siquiera se explicó.

-Potter ¿Qué...?

Bajando la mirada y sin atreverse a mirar al rubio salió practicamente huyendo de ahí ante la todavía asombrada mirada de Malfoy.

Y mientras se alejaba se dió cuenta que había pasado la mitad de su vida huyendo del rubio.

_Y se preguntó que sería de ahora en adelante._

* * *

**17**** de Noviembre**

**El partido Gryffindor Slytherin**

Harry había evitado a Malfoy exitosamente estos tres días. Cosa difícil porque Zabini mismo parecia querer cruciarlo en cualquier momento. Por eso no espero a que al terminar el partido entre las dos casas rivales (donde ganó slytherin) alguién lo azotara bajo una de las gradas.

Cerró los ojos

_Zabini lo iba a matar._

-Ya, de acuerdo me gusta. Me puse celoso. No pude evitarlo.

El silencio invadió el lugar y cuando abrió los ojos vio unos ojos grises sorprendidos mirandolo.

_Sería idiota_

-¿Te gu_s_to?- tartamudeo

Harry respiró profundamente y trató de escapar de nuevo pero un nuevo azotón lo dejó quieto.

-No Potter. No te vas a poner a evadirme de nuevo. Me besas, te declaras mi novio y ahora dices que te gusto. -escuchó mientras sentía la varita del rubio en su cuello.-No vas a correr de nuevo. No lo permitiré. Exijo una explicación.

-Ya te la dije.-gruñó

-Y yo te la creo

Draco miró a los alrededores con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Es una broma de Weasley por lo de su hermana menor? ¿No?

Harry frunció el ceño al recordar a Ginny

-No la menciones.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que te acerques a ella.

-Le dije que te molestarías, era bastante claro que...

Unos labios impidiendo sus palabras evitaron acabara la frase. No obstante, esta vez Malfoy correspondió el beso y cuando se separaron fue él, quien petrificado, huyó de Harry.

No...

No, joder. No se le iba a escapar.

Cuando el rubio vió que lo perseguían convocó una escoba. Harry hizo lo mismo y lo siguió y luego de vueltas y maromas logró capturar la punta de la escoba de Malfoy, provocando que casi cayese.

-Suéltame Potter.

-No.

-¿No?-Preguntó con la ceja alzada

-Claro que no- rio- He capturado la snitch. Siempre lo hago.

Pese que no había sido su mejor confesión, ni la aceptación más emotiva, ese día Harry convenció a Malfoy de intentar ser novios. Sin embargo, cuando su pelo se puso rojo no pudo evitar ver a Draco, quien reía con Zabini y chocaban puños, reírse prepotentemente de él.

Harry entonces rememoró sus palabras de la tarde y se dió cuenta que sí. Él podía atrapar siempre la snitch como le dijo a Draco. Pero Draco siempre sería mejor con los ataques sorpresas y las pociones.

Y recordó que siempre había sido así. Si él ganaba una batalla Malfoy ganaba la siguiente.

_Pero al menos volvían a estar en el mismo circulo. Volvían a corretear uno tras otro. Sin nadie más que interfiriera._

* * *

**25 de Diciembre **

**El baile de Navidad  
**

Mientras recordaba su patético baile con Parvati, Harry no podía creer que estuviera bailando con Draco Malfoy, en el baile de Navidad. Ginny, la nueva profesora de quidditch estaba echando chispas por los ojos y para completa diversión de Harry, no le importaba.

-Podrías disimularlo-opinó el rubio y Harry rió.

-Nahh

Se acercó a Draco y le besó profundamente mientras paraban sus pasos.

-Oye Draco...

-Mmmh..

-Ese día, hace tantos años, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Draco enrojeció

-Nada. Conformate con que te haya perdonado

-Creí que debía ser al revés

-Perdiste tu oportunidad-gruñó.

Asintiendo Harry rió y Draco se sintió contagiado por que sonrió suavemente.

-No te iba a pedir perdón.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Me iba a confesar. Cho dijo que sería buena idea así que seguí su consejo y te llamé pero me mandaste al carajo-dijo separandose- Gracias por recordarmelo.

-Oh vamos. No te enojes-dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras lo abrazaba.- Si te hace sentir mejor me arrepentí inmediatamente y por todos los años siguientes. En especial cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de tí.

Draco bufó.

-Te lo mereces

Bailando y con Colin tomando fotos de todos sus angulos, Harry se acercó a besarlo dispuesto a preservar ese momento para siempre. Y cuando se sonrojó Draco, Harry recordó que en algún lugar de su baúl tenía dos fotos con Malfoy y sin duda ésta era la mejor.

-Me alegras que dejaras de ser un gato vagabundo-confesó

Draco rió.

-¿A que no adivinas porque volví?

-¿Por qué me extrañabas?

Draco rió

-Claro que no Potter. Supere ese enamoramiento hace años. Volvió a surgir cuando me volví profesor y tu no dejabas de mirarme.

Harry se sonrojó

-¿Entonces?

-Estaba huyendo de ella, claro está.

Volteando a ver a Ginny, Harry sonrió.

-Supongo entonces que debo darle las gracias.

-Idiota. Yo era EL JEFE DE AURORES y tuve que huir. No la hagas enojar.

-Nah...Yo soy el HEROE DEL MUNDO MÁGICO. Estoy seguro que sabías que solo yo podría protegerte de ella

-Claro-ironizó.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Harry

-¿Entonces?

Apretando sus brazos alrededor de Draco. Harry rio.

-¿Si tuvieras que volver a empezar de nuevo, harías lo mismo?

Draco lo miró a los ojos y sonrío.

-¿Día a día?

-Si

-Solo si me lleva de nuevo a tí. -dijo besandolo.

Harry cerró los ojos.

-Yo haría lo mismo también..._  
_

_¿Sabes por qué las personas cierran los ojos al besar?_

_Porque de esa manera el te quiero solo existe para sí mismo y para el otro_


End file.
